


Some first-rate imagination

by dragoneyes



Series: The Prince and The Dragon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Dragon!Cas, Frottage, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Macro/Micro, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sentient Bestiality, of the dragon on human variety, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoneyes/pseuds/dragoneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not entirely sure how they should do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some first-rate imagination

Dean had a problem: he might have thrown himself in the whole courting business without properly thinking things through.

He wasn't regretting the courtship per se – oh, Hell no, he _loved_ being Cas' mate, especially since it meant that he could ask for the other's attention whenever he felt like it – but, in the few weeks that followed the dragon reciprocating his affections, it soon became evident to him that there might be a slight problem of incompatibility between them.

Specifically, he realized that Cas was a dragon. A very big dragon.

In fact, he was almost thirty-feet-tall and provided with a tail that was three feet longer than that.

Five days ago had marked four months since Dean had decided to court his friend, and five days ago had also marked the longest dry spell he'd ever seen since he was thirteen-year-old and found out how his dick worked. It was perfectly reasonable for him to start feeling a bit antsy about the sad lack of sexual gratification he was facing – his hand was fine and nice, but a guy kind of wanted to see also some other kind of action every now and then.

The point was: he loved Cas – the dragon was the best thing that had come in his life in a long while – and he refused to cheat on him just to have an orgasm, but the thing was: he was beginning to fear for his life every time he thought about having sex with the other.

Dean had no issues with big dicks – he kind of liked them once in a while – but, if proportions held, Castiel was sheathing a three-foot-long broadsword and yes, the prince could be pretty open-minded and flexible when it came down to sex, but if he allowed the dragon to go through with what Dean wanted from him, he was simply going to _die_.

"You're distracted today," Castiel's curious rumble interrupted his silent fretting. "Did something happen?"

"What? No, no, everything's fine," Dean replied, meeting the other's eyes only for an instant before looking away: he was pretty sure that the dragon couldn't read his mind, but given his thoughts he would rather not risk it.

They had been lazing about for most of the morning – since the prince had managed to sneak out of the castle to pass some time with Cas – and Dean had taken advantage of his new mate status to inspect the innermost chambers of the other's nest: while the prince had already been allowed plenty of times through the main entrance – and, in a few occasions, to take a glimpse at some of the treasures from the side chambers – he still had to completely explore the small maze that the dragon had dug under the mountain.

Cas had explained to him that most of his kin, once found the perfect mountain in which to make their nest, passed several months carving it to perfection, keeping in mind that they would spend – at least theoretically – all of their lives in there. Considering that some of the oldest dragons were said to have been born millenia ago, Dean could understand why they took so much care in making their home.

He still had to fully map Castiel's nest, but so far he'd been surprised to find out that there was a room solely dedicated to ornamental weapons – and both pleased and embarrassed to see his silver dagger popping out right from the top of the tallest mound of blades – a smaller room filled with history books from different countries and written in just as many different languages – Cas had insisted he only kept them to keep track of potential additional treasures for his hoard – and what Dean had deemed to be the best part of the whole place: a giant room with an equally large underground hot spring which promised to bring him a lot of gratification once he started taking advantage of it.

"I just kind of spaced out," he added, making sure not to let his gaze travel down Castiel's body: he was propped with his back against his friend's belly, the other laying on one side in a wide arc, and it would have taken him only a small tilt of his head to glance between the other's hind legs. He knew that there was nothing to be seen there at the moment since dragons didn't normally go around with their naughty bits swinging in the wind, but his mind kept going back to wondering how they were going to work around the little issue of their size difference.

"Are you sure?" Cas replied, sounding unconvinced, "You seem very thoughtful."

Well, of course, Dean had been thinking about the other's dick for the better part of the last hour, but he sure as Hell wasn't going to tell him _that_.

With a shrug that he hoped appeared more nonchalant than he felt at the moment, he stared at the quizzical look on the dragon's face. The cave was illuminated by glowing rocks that had been stuck into the walls at regular intervals, casting the whole room in a soft blue-ish light that was enough to see by but not so bright that it would make the other's scale reflect it with his every move.

Originally the nest had been completely shrouded in darkness since Cas was able to see through it without any difficulty at all, but, after Dean's first accidental kidnapping and the second less-accidental one, the dragon had enchanted the place so that it would provide a minimum of light whenever the prince was around.

"Has something happened at the castle?" the other insisted, not buying into his carefree attitude, while he twisted his long neck to better peer at Dean's face, "Did you talk with your brother?"

Ah, yes, the mother of all awkward conversations! That had been one giant exercise in mutual embarrassment which Dean was still unable to think about without feeling his cheeks burn with a painful blush of distress.

After the dragon had accepted his courtship – a thing that still felt slightly surreal, to tell the truth, since he'd by that point lost all hope that anything more than friendship could ever come out of their acquaintance – the prince had gone back to the castle to set a few things straight with both his brother and the two other people present during Sam's sudden epiphany. Explaining to Jo and Victor the situation had been unconventionally easy – the first one limiting herself to laugh her ass off at his expenses and the second one shaking his head like that didn't even compare to some of the weirdest things Dean had done in his life – but his brother had been another thing altogether.

The whole conversation could be summed up by a quickly shushed shout of "A _dragon_ , Dean?!" followed by the prince's miffed defense of "Yeah, so what?! Cas' is awesome!" and what had ended up being a long, long, _long_ and painful conversation about _feelings_ and how crazy it was to woo a dragon, not to mention actually succeeding at it.

"Yeah, I did," he sighed, running a hand in his short hair. "He...was surprisingly supportive about it? I dunno, I could tell he found the whole thing weird as fuck – heck, _I_ find the whole thing weird as fuck and I'm the one mated to a dragon – but he was more concerned about you treating me right than you being a giant winged lizard. He kind of thought you might have put the whammy on me..."

"That doesn't sound reassuring," Castiel rumbled while he rested his muzzle in Dean's lap, half-closing his eyes when the prince absently rubbed the scaled skin between them. "If it helps easing his doubts, I wouldn't mind meeting him again."

"Whatever, he'll get over it," the prince shrugged, "I told him you didn't cast a spell on me or anything like that," in fact, he'd stressed to his brother that he'd almost given up on the whole endeavor before Cas had made it clear that his affections were reciprocated. "He got at least that much – or at least I freaking hope so – its the whole 'dragon' thing he's still in denial about."

In hindsight, Dean realized that he might have also worsened that same state of denial by posing out loud his doubts about how he was supposed to have his way with Cas given their different in size, which had apparently made Sam reach his breaking point and prompted him into making himself scarce before the older prince could start a debate about whether some metaphorical sword sheathing was viable or not – the answer was 'no', the answer was a sad and big 'no': Dean had thought about it throughly and there was no way that could be achieved without him getting permanently maimed in the process.

Lowering his gaze Dean watched the dragon's nostrils quiver at that information and, if the other were human, the prince would have said that he was squinting in thought.

"Are _you_ in denial about it?" Cas slowly asked, blue eyes staring at him like they wanted to read the answer directly on his soul.

Well, that was a loaded question if he had ever heard one. His feelings on the matter were...confused at best – it didn't help that he wasn't so good at analyzing what was going on inside his head to begin with. He _was_ completely conscious of the fact that he was the mate of a giant, winged, magical lizard with the pros and cons that came with it, but he was trying his best to avoid thinking about what that made of him.

It wasn't like he was attracted to other more common reptiles – thank God for small mercies or he would have started to freak the fuck out! – but the dragon had on him an effect all of its own. The idea that Cas – impossibly strong, impossibly deadly and impossibly intelligent Cas – might want him in any way made his inside squirm and warmth spread through his whole body like nothing had ever done before.

Which, incidentally, was also the reason why he had been acting like a sexually frustrated lover since that morning.

"No, I'm not," he answered quietly, staring for a handful of seconds to the silver muzzle still resting in his lap before leaning over it and leave a kiss between the nostrils. "No, I'm _not_ ," he added with more force when he looked up to lock his gaze with the dragon's, silently willing him to understand that quite the opposite was true at the moment.

Castiel peered at him, blue eyes studying his expression for several moments before he gave a considering "Hum..." and _sniffed_. The prince almost groaned when the other's shifted to experimentally press the hard beak-like tip of his muzzle against Dean's crotch.

"Oh!" the dragon sounded both surprised and delighted by his reaction, "I thought you wouldn't...I was told humans don't usually..." he gave another careful rub, earning a loud gasp of approval in return.

"We don't," Dean swallowed and closed his eyes against the flush that was raising to his cheeks, "We don't...it's you. It's just you..." he added, chewing on his bottom lip, while he tried to keep his hips from bucking against the other in an attempt to let him know that some tongue would be much appreciated right about now. "I-It's not the same for dragons?"

When Castiel raised his head and paused to ponder on that question, Dean almost let out a whine of discontent: why did he have to stop now that finally – _finally!_ – they were doing something about his sexual frustration? Fine, Dean might have posed a question that the other might want to answer, but there was no reason to do so without keeping some much appreciated rubbing still going on, right?

"Not exactly," the reply was given with such uncertainty that the prince tensed in spite of his arousal. "My kin has two kinds of vision: one is like your own – if more accurate and less dependant on light – while the other grants us insight on the goodness or maliciousness of someone's innermost self," the dragon explained, his gaze shifting away for an instant with uncharacteristic nervousness, before fixing itself back on Dean's face, "I have never been interested in the physical form of other beings – and, truth be told, I don't know what to think about yours either. I have never found even among my kin bodies that could arouse me, but your soul...your soul shines so bright! I have never seen anything more pure and beautiful in the centuries I have been alive!"

Normally Dean would laugh at such corny remarks, but this time they only made the blush on his face grow even hotter: a dragon singing your praises wouldn't be easy to ignore even for the manliest of all men.

"You're telling me you've never done a bit of nest seeding?" he asked because, if he did otherwise, he was sure he would end up saying something extremely embarrassing in a whole different way instead.

"I never had the occasion..." Castiel grumbled, "And I wasn't interested in it anyway..."

Well then.

"Do you know how it's done at least?" Dean frowned and hoped that the dragon had some basic knowledge or this was going to become awkward pretty freaking quickly, "I mean, have you ever..." he struggled for a few instants to find a word that wasn't completely dirty and ended up making a crude gesture with his hand instead – which, on second thought, wasn't much better.

He barely finished to shake his fist before Castiel's tail reached all around the dragon's body to slap at his thigh with the flat side of its blade-like end.

"Don't be vulgar," the other's eyes rolled in disbelief for being asked that question at all, "I'm unexperienced, not unknowledgeable," he replied, "And in spite of not having found anyone that aroused me before you, I still _do_ go into heat every year," he added while he once again pressed the hardened tip of his muzzle against the prince's groin. "So, to answer your question: yes, I do know how to pleasure myself."

Dean felt those words rumble against his half-hard dick and he only barely managed to restrain a groan from escaping his mouth: one would think that a creature of Castiel's size would have some difficulty weighting their strength when interacting with someone as small in comparison as the prince was, but the dragon was only gentle when he started to rub with more confidence against his hardness.

Letting his head fall back against the dragon's scaled body, Dean closed his eyes. There was a part of him that was still dizzily wondering if he was sure about what he was doing – having sex with a dragon broke more taboos than he dared to think about – but another, louder part of him was quick to shut any further protest down and focused instead on enjoying the other's attentions.

By the time Castiel's tongue sneaked out to press flat against Dean's crotch, his breath had been shortened to an aroused pant and small moans were leaving his throat without his consent.

"Fuck...fuck..." he breathed, patting the other between his nostril to catch his attention, "I need to..." with a frustrated groan he shuffled to open his belt and get rid of his pants, only to start kicking the other's snout when he saw that the dragon wasn't even hinting at leaving him some space to move – it wasn't like Cas would be hurt by it anyway, not with those thick scales covering his whole body.

"God, you're fucking pushy..." with a last shove Dean managed to dislodge the other enough to get back on his feet. He heard the sound of claws scraping the ground somewhere at his left while he quickly got rid of his shirt and the rest of his clothes – shivering against the cool air of the cave when he was completely naked – until he finally noticed, out of the corner of his eye, one of the dragon's front paws disappearing somewhere between his hind legs.

From his position he couldn't properly distinguish what was going on down there – not that it was difficult to guess, but he kind of still wanted to see it for himself – but his attention snapped back to his straining erection when the tip of Castiel's sandpapery tongue ran up its whole length.

"Dean..." the dragon's voice had dropped even lower, so much so that the prince felt it rumble through the ground with impatience. His friend's blue eyes were firmly fixed on him, watching his every move like a predator stalking a prey after weeks of starvation. A new shiver of arousal washed over Dean's body and he had to close his eyes for an instant against that sight.

Fuck, were they really going to do this?

"All right, how do you want me?" he had intented for his question to sound confident, but it ended up being a soft-spoken whisper – although, thanks God, not as uncertain as he felt at the moment. Peering at the dragon through half-closed lids, he watched in silence while Castiel squinted thoughtfully, his tail sweeping somewhere behind the prince's back in a sign of restlessness.

"I am not sure..." Castiel replied, "If we followed my first instinct, I belive I would disembowel you..."

"Yeah, no," Dean let out an amused chuckle in spite of everything, "I don't know what you're packing down there but if it's even remotely as big as one of your paws, I'm gonna die" which, truth be told, still left him a bit sour: he usually didn't bottom, finding it often too intimate and somewhat unsatisfying for his liking, but, if Cas were of a more reasonable size, he would have wanted to at least give it a try.

They would need to get creative then.

His thoughts were interrupted by something cool snaking it's way between his legs from behind and making him let out a loud – and absolutely manly – squeal of surprise. It took him a second to realize that it was one of Castiel's clawed fingers, just before he was tipped back in the palm of the dragon's free paw.

"Fuck, Cas! Warn a guy..." he grumbled after the initial shock subsided, shifting to get himself more comfortable: he leaned back to rest against the fleshy mound at the base of Cas' thumb and, when he saw that the dragon's attention was completely focused on him, he spread his legs wider to give the other a better view.

Feeling suddenly vindictive for being manhandled without even a warning, he let a teasing grin make its way on his face – the same one he always used when he wanted to get laid – and slowly reached for his erect cock. His fingers wrapped around the base while he locked gaze with the other, and then gave a deliberately slow pull: every nerve in his body was telling him to be quick about it – that he'd waited long enough after passing the whole morning lost in fantasies – but he ignored them, focusing instead on the way that Castiel's vertical pupils dilated at the sight he was presenting.

"You like it, Cas?" he asked while he let his free hand slip down between his legs to play with his balls, palming them for a few moments before moving them aside and angling his hips up to let the other have a good view of his hole "...'wish you were smaller..." his cheeks burned while he expressed his desires out loud "...'wish you were smaller and could fuck me properly. That you could bend me in two and fuck me rough and fast..." with a moan he quickened the pace of the hand on his dick "...'wish you would come in me, while my ass is in the air for you and my face shoved against your hoard..."

The roar that filled the room at those words was loud enough that even the walls of the cave trembled under its force. He had barely enough time to yelp in surprise before he felt the paw underneath him shift and suddenly he was being held by firm but careful fingers while Castiel rearranged himself. There was a brief flash of silver when his wings caught the light coming from the magically enhanced rocks stuck in the ceiling, and then Dean's whole view was filled with the black shape of the dragon looming over him, blue eyes gleaming in the darkness with predatory focus, while his serpentine body curled in a possessive arc around the hand in which the prince was resting.

"Dean..." the way his name was growled, deep and low – like Cas was imagining all the ways he wanted to fuck him – made his whole body shiver and he closed his eyes with a moan. He could feel his dick straining upright, pressed against the finger wrapped around his waist, and he instinctively bucked his hips in search of more pressure, before he felt his weight being shifted again with ease and he was resting against the dragon's palm for a second time.

When he slowly reopened his eyes, he couldn't help a small sound of bewildered awe from leaving his lips: at less than two feet above him, flushed bright pink even in the soft light of the room and gorgeously erect for anyone to see, was Castiel's dick.

"Oh..." was all that Dean managed while his gaze roamed over the other's glistening flesh. He'd been right when guessing the dragon's length – that had to be at least three feet of dick in front of him – but the finger-sized translucent spines that covered its surface came completely unexpected.

They were kind of intimidating actually.

It took him a few moments to regroup from that sight – moments in which he felt a bit more grateful for the fact that those pointy bits weren't going anywhere near his ass – before he reached out to cautiously squeeze a handful of them between his fingers: they weren't as hard as they looked, in fact, they bent as easily as the cartilage from the ears or nose might do, and they felt smooth and wet against his skin. They looked more dangerous than they actually were – which was, truth be told, kind of reassuring – but the best part about those weird white-ish protrusions was that, as soon as Dean tried to rake his fingers through them, Castiel's dick twitched with appreciating interest before the dragon let out a high-pitched whine of pleasure.

It was a sound so uncharacteristic and unexpecteds coming from his friend, that the prince felt his belly fill with renewed heat and his demeanor became bolder: wrapping both his arms around Cas' cock, he carefully tilted it closer, until it was hovering only a few inches above his body, and took as much of the tip as he could in his mouth.

Not a lot of it – it was simply too wide to fit without dislocating his jaw – but the loud groan that his action elicited was downright _filty_ and it shook his whole body down to the bones: here he was, Dean Winchester, average human man, pleasuring a creature that was more than a hundred times his weight, stronger than any other being he'd encountered in his life, and impossibly more intelligent than him.

It made his toes curl with arousal and his dick jump against his belly in a desperate attempt to catch his attention.

"Dean!" he heard the other whine when he moved his mouth to wrap it around a few spines and sucked like his life depended on it, and then suddenly that long column of heated flesh was pressed flushed against the whole length of his body, warm and slick and fuck! Those spines didn't hurt _at all_! In fact, when Cas started to thrust against him, they caught oh-so-fucking-nicely against his nipples and his cock, forcing him to throw his head back and let out a loud groan of his own.

"Fuck, Cas! Fuck!" he panted, bucking his hips and trying to gain more friction, "Come on! Mate me!"

He felt Castiel's grip on him tighten, while he pressed so far down that Dean had to spread his legs even wider to give him more room. The dragon's cockhead was nestled against the crook of his neck and the other's erection was dragging up and down the whole length of his body, catching deliciously against every dip of his chest and belly: it should have made his skin sore, but the natural slick coating Cas' dick made the slide of flesh on flesh only more arousing with every move.

It didn't take long after that for Cas' thrusts to become more erratic, and, when Dean took once again one of his spines into his mouth to bite down on it, his reaction was almost instantaneous: with a shiver that shook the dragon's entire body – down the paw on which the prince was laying – the huge reptile came with a deep groan. Stripe after stripe of thick liquid painted Dean's face and most of his chest in white, and the prince only needed to slide a hand between his legs to give a couple of quick pulls at his dick before he was coming as well, head thrown back and eyes shut close.

When the residual drumming of blood in his ears finally subsided, the first thing that he noticed was a deep cooing sound coming from somewhere above him in what he supposed to be a mixture of encouragement and appreciation. Then he noticed the cave's chilly air against his overheated skin and he scrunched his nose in displeasure. With a shiver he opened his eyes once again and licked some of the other's come from his lips: at least half of his body felt sticky and he was suddenly grateful for his foresight in getting himself naked before starting anything.

"You made a mess," he huffed, raising his gaze to his mate's face. Blue eyes were watching him with affection and something akin to wonder, making a dazed grin spread on his own face in return.

"I apologize for it," Cas replied, sounding anything but sorry about his doings, "We should clean you up before you put your clothes back on."

"No shit," Dean chuckled with amusement while he let his eyes lazily roam down the dragon's body: the other's dick had apparently already retreated back inside Castiel's body and the prince idly wondered how long it would take for the dragon to be up for another round.

There was the tip of a claw dragging through his hair in a gentle caress, making the buzzing afterglow of his body only grow stronger. He closed his eyes for a second time and mumbled a "You take care of it" before turning on his side to get himself more comfortable.

He vaguely felt the other move, a paw still carefully wrapped around him like he was the most precious piece of Castiel's hoard, and the last thing he felt before falling asleep was the sensation of warm water against his skin and the tip of a scaled muzzle rubbing against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested I made a Tumblr blog where I'll be posting all my fanfictions and fanarts, you can find it here: <http://dragon-scribbling-scribbles.tumblr.com/>
> 
> If you're interested in my personal blog instead, it's over here: <http://dragoneyes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
